Marx vs D'Compose
2018-10-29 (6).png|My original 9684958C-EE08-4E3D-AE59-A7C9189504F2.jpeg|Merci beaucoup Psychomaster (gotta practice my French somehow!) Marx vs D'Compose 'is another battle in the 2018 Halloween tournament, which I swear will go into Bonfire Night (or Thanksgiving if you're American. I'm British, so what do I know? I mean seriously.) Description Crypt Keeper: ''Mwahahahaha! Now we have the inadvertently creepy going up against the blatantly creepy. Which kind of creepy is better though? Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Marx toppled back down to planet Popstar. How foolish he felt. Had he known that Kirby could throw him into the Nova then he may well have taken up a different line of work. But here he was, at night time, in the middle of a barren plain. How could things get any worse? He didn't know how, but it did. A giant creature with a decomposing torso and skull-like head stormed through the plain towards him, ready to tear him apart. Marx groaned, before flying upwards so he could stare the thing in the eyes. Marx: Hey! You aren't doing anything to me! I'm getting out of here! As he went to fly away, however, he was grabbed and threw into the ground below. D'Compose was after a fight. Marx: Ohhh, you asked for it chump! HERE WE GOOO! Marx materialised a beachball from god knows where, and kicked it at D'Compose, who roared, before trying to swipe at Marx, who flew up to escape the clutches of this thing. He narrowly survived being turned into a mutant. Marx started to puke out beachballs, ready and waiting for this thing to explode into stars. Alas this moment never came. D'Compose: Hahaha! What did you think that'd do? Marx: Kill you. Like this! He flew forward, planting seeds in the ground, which sprouted thorny rose vines. These entangled the King of Skullweb heavily, so Marx did the one thing he could think of doing: puke beachballs into his ribs. These caused some pain, just not enough. D'Compose ripped himself free of the vines, which disappeared. He leapt up, ready to tear this impotent little creature to shreds. Marx planted another seed, and the resulting vine ripped the creature's arm clean off. D'Compose roared, before reattaching the arm. It dawned on Marx that the roaring was laughter. Marx: Oh shoot. D'Compose grabbed Marx and opened up his ribcage. Marx grimaced, before being thrown inside. Great. He was imprisoned. Now, what to do. Oh yes. He opened his nouth, and screamed as he flew desperately at each part of D'Compose's cell. This was looking bad. D'Compose, however, found it worse. The sun had come out, and all inhumanoids feared the whiteburn. Marx smiled. Marx: Oh hello sun! Forgiven little old me? Well... FORGIVE THIS! As D'Compose ran, Marx let out a hypersonic scream as his body was torn in half, making a miniature black hole. Each and every atom of his former captor's insides went flying in, before Marx's two halves shut once again. Marx smiled. The rest of him was just skin and a head. A brainless one. As he flew outside, he saw the Ruler of Skullweb topple over, dead. Marx was just about to celebrate his great victory, when he sensed worse danger, and went to warn Kirby and friends. Conclusion This game's winner is: Marx! He got 11 votes, and D'Compose got 0! Crypt Keeper: You all really wanted D'Compose dead! Here are the current standings... Category:GalactaK Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights